My Biggest Regret
by clareandeliforever
Summary: On the inside you could say that I was probably freaking out as much, most likely more, as she was. I had told her about Julia about five months ago. I would've thought that she would've moved on and gotten herself another boyfriend by now. ONE-SHOT!


**Hey there! :P I found this in my computer. And I wrote it a while ago. Its not my best, but, eh, let ,me know what you think. This is a one-shot! :3**

On the inside you could say that I was probably freaking out as much, most likely more, as she was. I had told her about Julia about five months ago. I knew she liked me, she said so herself, but I would've thought that she would've moved on and gotten herself another boyfriend by now.

_I mean, she's gorgeous, so what's the problem right?_

I was actually expecting the KC guy, her ex, to come to his senses and ask her out. I was positive he was going to after he broke up with the slut that stole him from her. I hated that thought. He never did, and I was more then thrilled about that. He went strait back to the whore and was begging for forgiveness. What he did? I have no idea, but I don't really care. She happily accepted his apology after he laid the "L" word on her. What cheerleader would say no to that?

Anyway, back to how I'm having a mental freak out. Our currant position is similar to the one we had outside the dot, when we skipped class and we had our little play fight. Except the difference is instead of leaning back against the pole, we were horizontal and on her **couch**. We were studying for an upcoming English test, and when we were donr I didn't really want to leave. Clare didn't either I assumed because she asked if I wanted to stay and watch a movie or something. I smiled at her nervousness. I couldn't say no.

_Why would I?_

She decided to put come cartoon love story on about a dog and a tramp. Not really my kind of movie, its not my style, but she seemed excited about it. And I couldn't help but smile to myself.

We both were obviously tuned out of the movie after a while, 'cause we started to play 20 questions. _Original right? I thought so._ I somehow got it out of her that she was extremely ticklish. I, of course, used that to my advantage and immediately tackled her.

That's where we are now. But the tickling had stopped after she opened her sparkling blue eyes and looked into my green ones. To add to it? One of my hands was holding her hands above her head, while the other laid flat on her stomach. She snapped me out of my daze with an unexpected question.

"What's your biggest regret, Eli?" She was obviously trying to ignore me being on top of her. Which I enjoyed very much.

I already knew my answer to that question. I wanted to tell her how much I needed her, wanted her. How weak her eyes make me. I wanted her to come to me when she had problems, to hold her when she got scared. But that's the thing I don't want her to be scared of me, and I thought she would be when I told her about my past. I really thought she would be, but she wasn't. She stayed my friend, became my best friend. She was closer to me then any of my family, even Adam. I regretted telling her the day after I did it, because if I didn't then we wouldn't e in this situation/ we would be together, and happy. I decided to stop and make the best out of this.

I slowly climbed off of her and sat next to her. She sat up slowly and crossed her legs on the couch. I sighed and looked into her eyes. They looked curious, yet sad. Sad, I don't know why, but im going to tell her exactly how I feel.

"My biggest regret is…." I whispered. She was gazing at me as I was staring at the floor. I looked back up at her, and saw all curiosity.

"Is…..telling you about Julia." Her expression turned from curiosity to hurt. I mentally smirked at how I was giving her the wrong impression.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I mostly regret how it turned out. Because I thought you would think I was some sort of monster who killed his own girlfriend, that I was a psycho. But you didn't. you stayed my friend, I honestly thought you wouldn't. I wanted to take it back as soon as you said that you would wait as long as I need. I was too busy caught up in worrying I would lose you, that I didn't think of how much of a understanding person you were, and I thought less of you. I didn't know how to tell you that I wanted to take back everything I said…."

I was relieved. I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. But I was worried what her reply would be. What would she say? Did she still like me? Did I wait too long? I looked back into her eyes and didn't see sad or worry, but something I haven't seen in her eyes before…lust maybe? No….yes…., maybe. I don't know. But she was driving me insane by not talking. "Clare?" I asked.

Not even seconds later, she cupped my cheek in her hand, and smiled. At that moment I had no idea what was going to happen next. All there was in my world right now was Clare, and only Clare. She then surprised me by pressing her lips to mine softly. These were the lips that I've wanted to kiss over and over every time I saw her. The lips I've wanted to kiss senseless. The lips I've been dreaming about since the first kiss. After my shocked state, I immediately started kissing her back, but with more force and eagerness. I put my arms around he waist and pulled her closer to me. She pt her arms around my neck and I slipped my tongue out and grazed her bottom lip. She gasped, and I took advantage of that and poked my tongue in her mouth, searching for hers. I smiled when he decided to wrestle with my mouth. I pulled away, only for breath. Damn the girl had some lungs.

"wow." I whispered.

"Took you long enough" She whispered back.

"You have no idea how long i have wanted that." I sighed. "I can't wait any longer, Clare. Will you be mine?" I asked.

"I was never not yours."


End file.
